


Will I Ever See Heaven Again?

by Dimik_Gimik



Category: Bad Lieutenant (1992), Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: (not bad drugged sex theyre mutually drugged out), Anal Sex, Cocaine, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Face Slapping, Graffiti, Graphic Violence, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mr. Orange as a hard drug dealing vandal, Mr. White as the Bad Lieutant, Reservoir Dogs/Bad Lieutenant Mashup, Rough Sex, Set in NYC in the 80s, Violence, dont do drugs guys, freddy's canon age but i use the word kid from larry's perspective, im embarrased, its just a really dirty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimik_Gimik/pseuds/Dimik_Gimik
Summary: "The night covered New York City like a woolen blanket, the moon was absent from the sky. It was a perfect night for bombing the streets."
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Will I Ever See Heaven Again?

The night covered New York City like a woolen blanket, the moon was absent from the sky. It was a perfect night for bombing the streets. A young man was writing graffiti on a deli’s metal grate, drinking a ‘40 and smoking a blunt. Down the block a cop in plain clothes stood on the corner, watching the vandal carefully. If he was quick and stealthy enough he could sneak up on the young man. Graffiti writers were notorious for being fast, you had to outsmart them but like hunting wild boar, it was difficult. It required patience and wit. The cop pulled out a swiss army knife from his trench coat’s pocket and bent down to fiddle with the breaker of a street lamp. When the light cut out he ducked into the shadows. The sound of spray paint stopped for a second… two… three… on the fourth beat it resumed. Shrouded in darkness, the cop advanced towards the vandal and grabbed him.

“Get the fuck offa me!” The vandal yelled, he tried to kick his assailant. 

“You’re under arrest, kid!” The cop had his hands behind his back, the kid was still struggling. He had guts but the cop was stronger, he easily over powered the kid. The cop shoved him against the metal grate, the sound echoed down the street. The cop reached for his handcuffs, the metal clinked together.

“Hey wait a minute! Lemmo go! I’ll do somethin’ for you.” The young man’s face was smooshed against the grate. Hey, he looked kinda cute.

The cop laughed, “Do something for me? What are _you_ gonna do for _me?_ ” He held the man’s hands again, not putting him under arrest yet. He pressed his body onto the man. 

“Anything.” The man licked his lips, he was staring straight into the officer’s eyes, trying to make him chicken out. Like maybe he could intimidate the cop into letting him go with his blatant sexuality. Just enough to catch him off guard so he could break free. Too bad for him, this cop’s a fag.

“Anything, huh?” The cop pressed his knee between the kid’s legs. “Ever suck a guy’s cock?” 

“Maybe. Never sucked a pig’s cock, that’s for sure.” The kid mocked the cop and laughed. 

“Aye, you’re a wise guy, huh?” The cop turned the man around so they were face to face. The kid’s face was rosey from the cold air, he felt his hot breath on his chin. “Let’s see how smart you really are—” The kid headbutted the bull, with his hands free he darted down the block and escaped into the night. “Mother fucker!” The cop held his nose, he sniffled and looked at the blood on his hand. He took out a hankercheif and held it to his nose. He’ll bag the son of a bitch another day.

——————————————————————————

Another night on the beat, another cold, dark night for New York City. Despite the cold, Harlem was just as lively as it always was. Pimps lined up on 8th Ave with honey for the bees, junkies and crackheads twitched on the sidewalk, feeding their unsatiable hunger and the cop was looking to satisfy a hunger of his own. He walked over to 9th Ave, up a few more blocks to a windowless bar, it was a queer bar and it was notorious not only for its drugs but for its rent boys too. He saddled up to the bar, “A double,” He said to the bartender. He knocked back the drink, “Another.” Rinse and repeat then he ordered a scotch and water. Some older men sat beside him and hit on him but he wasn’t in the mood for men, tonight he was looking for a boy. He told each sad, old bastard to fuck off until they got the message. He looked around and noticed some guys rubbing their noses as they left the bathroom. He finished his drink and walked into the bathroom, just as he thought, a coke dealer was working in the bathroom. The two looked at each other from the opposite sides of the bathroom. Suddenly it hit him, this kid was the same one who headbutted him a week ago, and it seems like he recocgnizes him too. The cop smirked and leaned against a sink. “We meet again.” The kid goes for the door but the cop catches him by the shoulders. “Hey, hey, hey! Not so fast, buddy.” He pushes the guy back to the wall. “Gimme an eight-ball.” The cop demands.

“What’s an eight-ball?” The kid plays stupid and he crosses his arms.

“Aye, don’t play smart with me.” The cop points a finger at the kid, he runs his hand through his hair and taps his foot. “I know you’re holding.” The kid looks to the door and to the cop, he rolls his eyes and puts his hands in his coat pockets. A faint sound of cans rattling fills the dirty bathroom. “Let’s go kid, the blow.”

“No dough, no blow.” The kid had a smart mouth with a big attitude.

The cop pulled out a pretty penny from his wallet, he gets the snow and the kid gets the cash. The cop takes out a discreet snuff spoon and snorts the coke, he takes two hits, sniffs hard and then takes another two before shoving the blow in his pocket. He rubs his nose. “Want a drink?” The kid looks him over; slicked back curly hair, big nose, stubble above his lip and on his chin, he assumed there was muscle underneath his black trench coat. The cop took the chance to check out the boy; plush lips, a big nose and a set of big ears to match, he was a cocky son of a bitch, he’s got on an orange parka with white fur inside the hood. The cop looks at how the fur brushes against the boy’s neck.

“Sure.” The kid walks out of the bathroom and the cop follows him. They get a cozy booth in a corner after the cop kicks two queers out of it. The kid aint so bad, he can hold his liquer and he’s pretty funny too. The kid’s jacket was shrugged off his shoulders, showing off a little bit of his neck, he could see there was deep hickies on his neck. He must be quite promiscuous. The kid was scratching the table top with a key.

“Why do you do that?” The cop asked. The kid looked up from his etching.

“So everyone sees my name, no matter where they go.” The kid continued to etch into the table. “It’s like this, I’m all up in your face and even if you turn around I’m up on the next store, the walksign, a P.O. Box, everywhere.” The kid took a drink.

“Hm. Why do you feel the need to intimidate people?” The cop asked, swishing his drink.

“I’m not just intimidating people, I’m saying I’m the best at catchin’ rec’ and if you step up to the plate, you better be prepared to swing.” He digs the key deeper, filling in the outline, “To folks like you, graffiti is just a nuisance but it’s a whole other language, a language with style.” The cop could see the word “RAT” form under the key.

“Aye, I think busting you guys is a waste of time, it’s annoying. You don’t stop.” The mood between them changed, they recalled the night of their first encounter. The cop rubbed his nose, “Y’know, you got me pretty good.” He tapped the bridge of his nose. The kid smirked and put away his keys.

“Like I said, you mess with me, you better be prepared.” The kid knocked back the rest of his drink, the cop watched him swallow it all down. The cop leaned in real close.

“What’s your name, kid?” The cop asked, he licked his lips. The kid taps the rim of his empty glass against his chin, he sips the watered-down alcohol melting from the ice.

“You can call me Rat.” Rat chewed on an icecube. 

The cop smirked, the kid’s got a sense of humor. “Then I guess you can call me Lieutenant.” He gets a big kick out of himself, Rat seemed amused.

“Buy me another drink, Lieutenant?” Rat raised his glass, giving the lieutenant bedroom eyes. The ice clinked together. Lieutenant rubbed his chin.

“Aye, I can buy you drinks all night in this dump or we can get some booze, a couple cigars…” Lieutenant rubs Rat’s hand and squeezed his wrist. Rat bites his lip, he shrugs.

“Okay.” They leave the bar together. The lieutenant turned up his collar and Rat pulled up his hood. The kid’s jacket rattled every now and then.

“Do you always carry spray paint with you?” Lieutenant asked as they walk to his car, he lights a cigarette.

“Usually, if not—” Rat pulls out a thick mop marker, “I got this bad boy.” He demonstrates quickly on a newspaper dispenser, going over some other graffiti in the process. “A writer’s best friend.” Lieutenant wished he never asked, Rat took any chance he got to write on any surface they passed by. The street lamps, the P.O. Boxes, a sleeping bum’s cart. 

“C’mon, hurry up, kid. Stop fucking around.” Lieutenant grabbed Rat’s elbow and guided him with a hand on his back.

“Aye, chill out. You need to take the edge off.” They reached the lieutenant’s Lincoln town car and got inside. Rat digs through his pockets and pulled out a bag of miscellaneous pills, he rifled through them. “You want one?”

“No thanks, I don’t want a limp dick.” Lieutenant turns the key and turns on the ignition, heat immediately blasted through the vents. Rat takes a couple pills out and then puts the baggie away.

“Suit yourself.” Rat pops the pills and looks over to see the lieutenant snort some more coke and rub his nose. He shoves the snuffer into Rat’s face.

“Take a hit, kid.” Rat takes the snuffer and snorts the coke, one hit for each nostril. He rubs his nose hard and hands it back, then he pulls out a bag of weed and a Backwood cigar, he picks apart the weed with his finger nails. Lieutenant glances over. “You have a pretty broad shop there, kid.”

Rat unwraps the backwood and empties the tobacco outisde the moving car. “The bud is mine, you can’t make money selling weed ‘round here.” Rat sprinkles the weed into the unwrapped Backwood. “I mostly sell coke, E, molly, y’know, party drugs.” He makes quick work of the blunt, when Lieutenant looks over again it’s finished. “Gotta light?”

“You can’t smoke that in here, kid. You’ll stink the car up.” Lieutenant said sternly.

“Awe, c’mon pops! I’ll crack the window.” Rat reaches over and squeezes the lieutenant’s thigh, dipping his hand inside the lieutenant’s leg. “Please?” Rat begs and the Lieutenant gives in and digs through his pockets for a Bic. Rat lights the blunt and sticks his feet up on the dashboard. The lieutenant smacks his left calf.

“Feet.” He scolds him. Rat sucks his teeth and takes his feet off the dashboard. “Aye, don’t push it, Rat.” They drive to the Upper West Side to pick up some booze and cigars. “So, you wanna go to your place?” The lieutenant put his arm around the headrest of Rat’s seat to look out his back window as he pulled out of the parking space. Rat looked up from the second blunt he was rolling, he looked at Lieutenant cautiously.

“If I tell you,” Rat licked the blunt, “How do I know you’re not gonna send a buncha narcs to my house?” 

The lieutenant laughed, “I can’t tell you how much of a pain in the ass that would be to do. Shit, all that paper work.” He shakes his head. That seemed to be good enough.

“I live in Hell’s Kitchen,” Rat lights the blunt and they smoked on the drive to Rat’s place. They park the car down the block, they walk into the apartment building and climbed up the long staircase that spiraled seemingly to no end. They climb two flights.

“Don’t tell me you live on the top floor.” The lieutenant called to Rat. The kid looked over his shoulder and grinned.

“It’s the closest place to heaven you’ll ever get.” Rat laughs and flies up the stairwell. “Hurry up, old timer!” Rat taunted. The lieutenant came barrelling up the stairs and caught Rat by the hood of his coat and yanks him back and kisses him. Their mouths smashed together for a fleeting moment. The lieutenant pulls away and grins, he nods to the stairs. 

“After you.” Lieutenant stared at Rat’s ass as he walked up the stairs, two at a time. When they get inside Rat’s apartment they’re both catching their breath. The apartment is pretty disgusting, it really lives up to the kid’s name. The closer Lieutenant inspects the place he can see organization in the filth, a pile of tapes in one corner by a tape player, chinese takeout boxes only on a dingy coffee table, a T.V. on a thick stack of magazines. He snoops around.

“Don’t worry, we’re alone.” Rat takes off his parka and sits on the couch. The lieutenant peeks through the doorway of a bedroom that looks cleaner than the rest of the apartment.

“But you don’t live here alone.” Lieutenant leaves the door ajar and walks over to the couch, takes off his coat and sits beside Rat.

“In this economy? Forget about it.” Rat’s got another blunt in his hand, the kid’s got fast, magic fingers. Lieutenant opens a bottle of whiskey and drinks it like it’s water. They stare at each other, Rat blows rings of smoke.

“How old are you?” Lieutenant passes the bottle of whiskey to Rat, taking the blunt in return.

“Thirty.” Rat took a swig, his eyes were blood shot and glassy. Lieutant put an arm around him, he took a deep drag from the blunt and coughed.

“Really?” He croaked.

“Yep.” Rat took another swig.

“You don’t look it.” Lieutenant massaged Rat’s shoulder. 

“So I’ve been told.” Rat was giving him dirty bedroom eyes with a sleazy smile. “So… Are you gonna kiss me or what?” The lieutenant placed the blunt in an ashtray and kissed Rat. It quickly turned into a drugged out, drunk snog. Tongues colliding and teeth biting and hands wandering. The lieutenant was laying on top of Rat, his hands under his shirt, he pulled at his nipples. 

“Take your shirt off.” They sat up to take off their sweaters and shirts. Rat ripped off Lieutenant’s dress shirt, buttons popped off and flew across the room, his lips kissed the lieutenant’s collar bones then he bit them. It hurt, Lieutenant yanked Rat’s head away by his hair and kissed his neck, biting and sucking up and down, drawing out whines and moans from the kid’s mouth. He pulled away and took in the sensual sight of the man. The kid’s lips were red, matching splotches of heat on his neck that grew to his cheeks and his ears. He held Rat’s face and kissed him again. “I wanna watch you jerk off.” Lieutenant unbuttoned Rat’s pants and tried to shove them down.

“That’s it?” Rat kissed Lieutenant’s neck and attempted to bite him but he was pushed away. “Hey!”

“Quit your belly achin’, kid.” Lieutenant unbuttoned his pants and took out his cock. “C’mon, jerk yourself off.” He spit in his hand and slowly stroked his cock. Rat took off his pants and boxers, his cock half hard.

“Don’t you want ta fuck me, Lieu?” Rat crawled over to Lieu, his new alias, his hand resting on the hand Lieu used to jerk himself off. “What’s the matter, you chicken?” 

Lieu rolled his eyes, “I aint chicken.” Lieu grabbed Rat’s waist and pulled him close so they were chest to chest. Lieu bucks his hips up, rubbing their cocks together. “You want me to fuck you, baby?”

“Oh yeah, Daddy.” Rat combed his hands through Lieu’s hair, tugging on the thick locks on the back of his head.

“I’ll fuck you real good, kid. I wanna see you finger that tight ass first.” Lieutenant reached for the whiskey and took a drink. Rat smiled and dissapeared for a second, he came back with a bottle of lube. He squirted some in his hand and sat at the end of the couch, his legs spread like a sailor. He cupped his balls and rubbed his asshole with a finger, then he dipped it in, sighed and fingered himself. The lieutenant drank and watched the show, stroking his cock slow, he didn’t want to blow his load yet. Rat massaged his balls, stroked his cock a little, he put in another finger and fucked himself deeper and faster, stopping every now and then to curl his fingers wildly over his g-spot. When he did that, God, Rat threw his head back over the arm of the couch and moaned, bit his lip, shit, he was whining too.

“C’mon, fuck me, Lieu. Put it in me already!” Rat stared at Lieu, bit his lip and threw his head back again when he pressed into his prostate.

“Another, put another finger up your ass.” Lieu put the whiskey down. Rat whined.

“I wanna feel you,” Rat slowed his fingers and took them out and hitched a leg over the sofa.

“Oh, you’ll feel it, baby.” The lieutenant didn’t move though, he sat there and jerked off. Rat climbed over to him and touched his cock, Lieu smacked his hand away. 

Rat hit his chest. “What’s your problem? You can’t keep it up, old man?” Rat crossed his arms and slunk back to the end of the couch. Lieu stopped stroking his cock and his eyebrows knotted together in anger.

“What’d you say?” Lieu flung himself onto Rat, grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his sides. He gritted his teeth, Rat went to headbutt him again but he dodged it. “You little rat.”

“Fuck you, old bastard! I’m not afraid of you, son of a bitch.” Rat spit in his face, the lieutenant smacked him. “Is that all you got?” Rat was grinding against him, the brat liked this. The lieutenant considered him for a moment, easily pinning Rat to the couch as he struggled against him. He looked at the bottle of lube and grabbed it, squirted a big glop on his cock, shit it’s cold, he spread it around.

“You want me to fuck you? I’ll fucking give it to you.” The lieutenant stuck his cock inside Rat’s ass. The kid moaned.

“Took you long enough.” 

The lieutenant smacked him again, getting lube all over his cheek. He squeezed Rat’s cheeks and kissed him as he fucked his ass deep and hard. Lieu bit Rat’s lips ‘til they bled, Rat scratched Lieu’s back so hard it stung. Lieu bucked his hips up into his ass hard but slow, pulling him closer with each thrust. “You like that, baby? You like my cock up your ass, you fag? Yeah baby, keep talkin’, that’s it. Fuck, baby, you look hot.” Lieu kissed his ear through his dirty talk.

“Fuck yeah, you’re so good Daddy.” Rat’s back was starting to burn from rubbing against the sofa’s upholstery. He hooked his legs over the lieutenant’s shoulders and cried out in ectasy as Lieu’s cock hit his prostate. “Oh, fuck!” The lieutenant held his legs, stroked Rat’s lips with his thumb, looking straight into his blood shot eyes, then the rat bit his thumb hard. Lieu smacked him again for that, back handed this time, Lieu squeezed his cheeks, making him do a fishy face and then patted his cheek, he loved how Rat flinched. The kid looked like he was in a trance, his head lolling from side to side, whispering and cussing and moaning. “Mmm, faster Lieu!” 

Lieu obliged, driving his cock into him faster, he grabbed his hips and pulled him into each thrust, making the boy cry out from each one. He dug his nails into his ass cheeks. He dipped down and kissed Rat drunkenly, Rat’s legs wrapped around his body and pulled him in, constricting him when he tried to pull out too far so Lieu grabbed one of Rat’s legs and pushed it back so he could fuck him how he wanted to. The kid wouldn’t stop moaning like he was having the best sex in his life, his cock bounced on his belly and left a sticky thread of precum between the head of his cock and his navel. “Shit, you’re a screamer. You make a man feel good, baby. You make me feel real good…” Lieu smacked Rat’s ass and bent down to kiss him again. Rat kissed him, kissed his jaw line and then pecked his neck then the kid had his teeth in Lieu’s neck again, sucking and biting hard enough to leave a nasty mark. “Ow! You little shit.” Lieu winced and tried to pull away but Rat was holding him with surprising strength, fuck, it felt good though. Lieu groaned and let Rat leave deep hickies on his neck, let him scrape his teeth down his adam’s apple, lick up his sweaty neck. He felt Rat’s hands snake up his arms and spread around his neck but he stopped that shit quick, he ripped Rat’s hands off his neck and backhanded him again. He stopped fucking Rat. “Don’t you fuckin’ try that again, ya hear me?” He slurred and waved his finger in Rat’s face, Rat went to bite his finger. “Fuckin’ brat.” Lieu smacked him and Rat yelped. 

“Fuck you,” Rat panted and yelped when Lieu hit him again. “Fuck me!” He was crying now, his cheek’s were red and wet with tears. Lieu picked up the pace again. “Oh fuck,” Rat sniffled and sobbed out moans, Lieu stroked his face and kissed his wet cheeks, he was cute when he cried. He was overcome with a desire to hold this boy, this angel, he held Rat close and nestled his head into the crook of Rat’s neck and shoulder, he rocked his hips into him slow. Rat drug his nails into Lieu’s back and made him bleed, he wrapped his legs around his broad back and held on tight, Lieu pushed his cock in him deep, deep, deep. Rat whimpered quietly into his ear and moaned softly, not cocky anymore just a sad, lonely boy who needed to be held and hurt by a sad, lonely, old bastard. Lieu moaned and came, he stilled his hips, his cock burried deep inside Rat’s ass. He shivered as Rat pulled his claws up his back to his shoulders then he let them slide off his body so he could jerk himself off while Lieu recovered from his strong orgasm. Lieu pulled himself up to look at Rat, he was whimpering and sniffling as his body clenched and writhed as he beat his sensitive cock.

Lieu stroked Rat’s face, he was so high that he saw light radiating from the crown of his head. “Cum for me, baby. It’s okay, cum for me. That’s it…” He soothed Rat’s sporadic movements and watched as Rat’s eyebrows knot together, his mouth open wide and his back arch and he let out a long, loud moan as he came. “Good boy.” Lieu stroked Rat’s face and bent down to kiss him, wiped the last beads of tears from the corner of his eyes. “What a good boy.” Rat sniffled and caught his breath, he looked into Lieu’s droopy, glassy eyes and leaned into the touch. He dragged his fingers down Lieu’s cheek, feeling the stubble, wiping the pink of blood off his fingers as he rubbed the man’s face. He tried to lean up but his head fell back so Lieu bent down and they shared an exhausted, drunk kiss. 

“I need to pee…” Rat said and tried to get up. Lieu moved off of him and fell back onto the couch, he watched Rat’s petite ass move as he went to the bathroom. Lieu stumbled to his feet and followed him, he needed to piss too. They finished the bottles of liquer and smoked the cigars as they watched T.V., Rat cuddled up to Lieu’s chest, Lieu felt his eyes droop close, his head nodded down, he tried to fight it but he passed out. 

Suddenly he was awake, pain rippled through his head and his gut. He groaned and layed an arm over his eyes. He felt a kick to his abdomen and he groaned again.

“Mother fucker.” A distant voice became more clear as he opened his bleary eyes crusted with sleep sand. The stranger kicked him again, harder and he threw up. “Aye, asshole! Wake the fuck up!” The lieutenant struggled to sit up, he lifted himself up but fell on his elbow. He was wondering where the hell he was and how he ended up on the floor and who was this asshole, he looked up at the strange, tall man looming over him. “Get the fuck out.” The man demanded. The lieutenant held his head and staggered up to his feet and grabbed his pants and pulled them up.

“I heard you, son of a bitch.” The lieutenant buckled his belt, glared up at the stranger. The guy looked pissed but restrained. 

“Hurry the fuck up, cocksucker.”

Lieutenant shrugged his ruined shirt on, “Shut the fuck up, I’m going.”

“You fucking son of a bitch, get the fuck out.” The stranger grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, Lieutenant punched him square in the jaw. They yelled and cursed as they faught, Lieutenant knocked him back and reached for his trench coat and pulled out a gun, he pointed it right in the guy’s face. They both looked into the hallway when they heard a gun’s safety lock click. Rat was clutching a gun with both hands, ready to fire at the lieutenant.

“Put the gun down you sorry son of a bitch.” Rat’s face was hard and cold. The lieutenant looked at him then to the stranger on the floor.

“Who’s this, your boyfriend?” The lieutenant snided, gesturing the gun to the man. Rat didn’t look away from the lieutenant.

“I said put the gun down!” The lieutenant didn’t budge. “Mother fucker, are you deaf!? Put the fucking gun down!” Rat shouted. The stranger lunged at the lieutenant. BANG! The stranger fell backwards. BANG! The lieutenant fell and clutched his chest, bleeding out onto his hand. He groaned and vomited. He watched Rat rush over to the tall man’s side, crying and brushing his hair out of his dead eyes. The lieutenant frowned, gritted his teeth. He lifted the gun and shot Rat twice. Rat fell over and held himself. “Fuck! You rat bastard! You fuck!” Rat screamed and sobbed, “You bastard!” The lieutenant crawled over to him, his ears were ringing and blackness seeped into his vision. Rat kicked him with the last of his strength. The lieutenant grabbed his legs and heaved himself to lay beside Rat. He didn’t want to die alone. Rat whimpered and whined, he clutched the lieutenant’s shirt, hitting him weakly. Lieutenant looked at Rat, the ceiling, squeezed his eyes shut and wailed. Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Job 1:21 And he said, “Naked I came from my mother’s womb, and naked shall I return. The LORD gave, and the LORD has taken away; blessed be the name of the LORD.”


End file.
